cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian Army
The Russian Army is the Army of the Russian Federation since the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991 and the commencement of the Russian Federation, which continued on Sakhalin even when Russia was ruled as Soviet Russia by the Kolskyev regime. History After the fall of the Soviet Union and the creation of the Russian Federation, the Soviet Armed Forces was disbanded and replaced by the Armed Forces of Russia, including the Russian Army. Since its creation, the Russian Army has become an extremely strong and powerful fighting force. Soon after the foundation of the Russian Federation, the Russian Army engaged in fighting in Chechnya and Serbia, crushing hostile rebel forces. However, shortly after, the Second Russian Civil War commenced, and the Russian Army saw much fighting against Kolskyev's Socialist Worker's Red Army. Eventually, though it resisted hard against the rebels, the Russian Army lost much Russian territory to the rebels, and by 1995, the Russian Federation government retreated to and held onto the island of Sakhalin, with most of the Russian Army going with them. Much of the Russian Army also defected to the SWRA, while many others remained in Russia and kept fighting the SWRA until 1998. The Russian Army continued to exist on Sakhalin, building up into an incredibly strong fighting force, and then the Russian Army took one of the most important roles in World War III when it began. The Russian Army helped greatly in defending Japan, then they also helped in fighting and seizing Manchuria. The Russian Army mostly saw much vicious fighting in East Europe, as they greatly helped the Germans in defending Germany, then advancing across East Europe to help invade Western Russia. After fighting past Soviet defenses, they help the Germans assault Moscow and Kolskyevgrad, helping to seize the cities and bring an end to the war in late 2016. With the end of the war and the fall of the Soviet Kolskyev regime, the Russian Federation returns to govern Russia, with the Russian Army returning to be Russia's fighting force. Equipment The Russian Army relies heavily on very high firepower, platoon based teamwork, high individual strength and fighting on open lines to fight their enemies, as well as being skilled in guerilla tactics. Their uniform consists of a grey camouflage khaki uniform and wear Gefechtshelm PASGT helmets and balaclavas. They also commonly wear combat vests and back packs, as well as ushankas. Their weapons include AK 74m rifles, Galil rifles, PK machine guns, AKS 74U guns and Dragunov SVD rifles. Their vehicles include T 90 tanks and GAZ-2975 cars. In Cimil's World The Russian Army appears commonly in franchises with a Modern Warfare setting, most commonly in the Call of Duty, Battlefield and James Bond franchises, and they mostly appear as protagonists or supporting characters. Members * Yuri Harkov * Komarov * Nikolai * Vilyinov Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Advocates Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Survivors Category:Enforcers Category:Determinators Category:Homicidal Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Authority Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Recurring